Archmage Ise's Log
by Iseret
Summary: What happens when a hermit archmage decides to explore for once? Literal chaos.


It was a normal day in the arcane capital of Yulvare, tension hardly existed and everyone were particularly content. Minding my own business, I felt inclined to seek out more of the land. To know thine neighbor in a sense. So I headed north. At first I'd encountered another small city, it wasn't outstanding, but it was quaint. Peaceful. Very orderly. They didn't mind me as I didn't mind them and continued north in exploration.

I'd gotten so far before an eerie chill ran up my spine. With a shudder I'd quickly make haste and turn around on a trail back home. During my journey I'd ended up wandering a bit closer to the west, given that I already knew about the city in the east. Well! A loud booming voice shouted "Heathen"! Allotting little time for me to register the situation.

A giant began to sprint at me, weapon raised and fury in it's eyes. I'd ran like there was no tomorrow. Which may have been true if I waited long enough. Using a hint of magic, I'd managed to disappear, slipping the giants gaze. I'd waste little time returning to Yulvare where I'd sworn never to leave again…

Time had passed and the occasional lip whispered nonsense about demons. Regardless the eastern city seemed paranoid as they erected a wall. It was impressive… however small. I'd return to hiding within Yulvare.

There are freaking GIANTS at the WALL! They'd somehow managed to track me down. I don't know how, and I don't plan on asking. How could I keep these monstrosities at bay? I… may have a plan…

Using the best masons and mages we had, Yulvare's petty, crumbling walls took the form of the eastern city's. They'd grown, reinforced and seemed to make it impossible for those imbeciles to break through. Now I may return to my studies in peace…

Rumors of demons now plague Yulvare. Everyone is becoming concerned and paranoid. I need to quell this issue. But I cannot so long as there are giants smashing their heads against our walls.

Damned creatures! The walls are crumbling and beginning to fall. Those imbeciles are doing the only thing their heads are capable of… And it's working! It may be time to retaliate.

So… A group of lawyers attempted to infiltrate Yulvare… From the front gate. Said Illeous was the sole proprietor of these walls and if we didn't remove them, we'd suffer a copyright dispute. We've yet to bother responding… How'd they slip past the giants though? Hm…

We've had enough of these giants. We're going to return fire. The sphinx are ready to be deployed. Come to think of it, don't we have a kraken somewhere?

I've found the kraken. It's been deployed. The giants have disappeared from our walls. Likely busy tending to the beast. Not sure how the mages managed to get a kraken out of water. But they have my respect!

Ah… The kraken has been killed and few of our sphinx survived. We may have lost… I jest, I jest. Where the kraken fell a leviathan shall take it's place! Fair winds, you large oafs.

I'm becoming a bit… concerned. I've heard little from both the giants as well as Illeous. Perhaps now would be a good time to investigate this demon rumor?

I've set out to to investigate the rumors. I'd gotten about half way there before I'd have to dance around a warzone. It seemed the demons had grown massive in size and were heavily assaulting the giants and Illeous. They were massive in numbers and their powers far too strong to go unchecked… But what am I to do..? I'd take a moment to study these portals they'd crawled out of.

I've found a way to manipulate the demons portals. I've returned them to whence they came… For the time being.

As I returned to Yulvare I found the giants assaulting our walls again. The city was holding it's own against but what the hell? Why are they so freaking angry?

I think it's time to work on ridding the world of these massive beasts! They refuse to let up! Keep ranting something about their boots? I don't know…

War has been waged. Yulvare versus the Giants versus our… walls. Truthfully they've only been assaulting our walls up to this point. What is their deal?

The demons have undone my progress and grown even more excessive in numbers. I'll have some of the scholars investigate further into their unholy magics… Meanwhile, these Giants are crumbling.

It was a brutal war. I'd once thought they would stomp our city to the ground. But we'd managed to slaughter every last one of the beasts. At last Yulvare is free the assault and aggression of the giants!

Illeous is on the ropes. They've requested our assistance in dealing with the demons. They've even generously offered to lift their legal dispute in turn. We'll see about that.

SO UHM, some completely unknown entity has crawled from literal nothingness and began assaulting Yulvare! I have YET to come up with a grand idea of how to deal with this crisis. Meanwhile these demons are pressing ever closer!

We've done it! The scholars managed to concoct a spell that'd let us destroy the demons at their heart. The best part is they cannot touch us! We'll launch our attack immediately. That way Illeous can help us with these monstrosities.

The mission was successful. And better yet, we've managed to find a solution to the invader problem. We've effectively sent them over to Illeous. Yulvare is safe!

Fin!


End file.
